Little Red Fire Truck
by Justicerocks
Summary: Matt and Gabby's one and a half you old son spends some time at Firehouse 51. Lots of Dawsey family fluff and Matt and son cuteness.


**A\N: **Okay so this is just a very cute and fluffy Dawsey family one-shot story with lots of Matt and baby cuteness I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Little Red Fire Truck**

Swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder Matt took his son out of his car seat and settled the young toddler on his hip.

"Tuck Daddy!" Alexander squealed with delight as he pointed to the fire trucks inside station fifty-one, "Red tuck!"

"Here sweetie," Matt held out his hands for his wife to pass him the baby bag.

Gabriela narrowed her eyes; if there was one thing she hadn't missed about being pregnant was him treating her like she couldn't do anything, "Really Matt? You're carrying Alex and your bag. If anyone's going to help someone it should be me helping you."

"Mommy, Daddy tuck!" Alexander's patience had worn out and he kicked his feet in an effort to get down, "Tuck!"

"We're going little man," Gabriela took Matt's free hand and began walking towards Firehouse fifty-one.

"Toddler in the house!" Kelly Severide yelled over his shoulder as he saw the family coming.

Smirking at his friends remark Matt set a bursting Alexander on the ground and watched him race off to the nearest fire helmet.

"Me Daddy!" He announced proudly as he put the helmet on not caring that it went down to his nose.

"Well that's not good." Severide scooped the boy into his arms, "We can't have you wanting to be like Daddy."

Alexander looked at his parent's friend and began to sob, "Daddy!"

"What did I do?" Severide asked in bewilderment as Matt took his son.

'You told him not to be like Matt. If there are two things that'll get him upset its that and taking away his favourite toy."

"Yeah, the toy that I gave him."

"He's one Kelly. He's in his own little world, all he knows is Matt and me and he knows that Daddy's a fire fighter and he wants to be like Daddy. Give him a few years when he's five or six he'll realize that's what all of you guys do too."

Matt held his son close and pressed his face into his dark blonde hair. "Do you want Daddy to play your favourite game?"

"Yeah!" Alexander clapped his hands excitedly.

"Okay then are you ready." Matt held him up in the air.

"Eady!"

"Good 1…. 2…3!" At the count of three he lunched him into the air and then caught him and rolled him into his chest tickling him.

"Aga, Aga!'

"One more time," Matt repeated the action and then proceeded into the station. "Now where did Mommy go off too?" He entered the hallway.

"Mommy gone?" Alexander looked at him, his lower lip quivering.

"Oh no buddy Mommy's still here. She's just playing hide-and-seek."

"Mommy hide."

"Uh-huh Mommy's hiding with Auntie Leslie. They need some girl time."

"Yuck!" Alexander stuck out his tongue at the mention of the word 'girl'

Matt chuckled at his son's antics, "Okay buddy go say hi to everybody. Like you did at Abuela's birthday party."

Holding his plush fire truck, his favourite toy, in his arms he walked over to Mouch and pulled on his paint leg. Once he had the man's attention he said, "Hi."

"Well hello there." Mouch looked at the boy, "Where did you come from?" He joked. There was on way anyone could not think he was Matt's son; the resemblance was uncanny and accept for the boy's darker hair he inherited from Gabby he was entirely Matt.

"Daddy!" Alex pointed to Matt who had settled himself in a chair talking to Herman. "Daddy!" He then took off in his direction and once near him pressed his face into his jeans.

Matt lifted the boy onto his lap, "Can you say hi to Uncle Christopher?"

"Hi."

"Your Daddy talks about you all the time."

Alexander smiled widely "I cute."

"He knows he's cute?" Cruz piped up from the other side of the room.

"Yes." Alexander replied back.

"Hey he knows more words then Mouch!" Otis grinned.

"Ha-ha," Mouch didn't remove his gaze from the TV.

"Ha-h," Alexander copied Otis, "Ha-ha."

"I like this kid," Otis stood and approached the little boy who was currently giggling.

Matt wheeled around in his chair, "Can you guys watch him we'll I get changed?" Matt placed Alexander on the floor.

"No Daddy!" Alexander looked up at him and pouted, "No go."

"Oh look at that lip. He's got it down. He couldn't be anymore like you." Otis quipped.

"You should see him when he's angry. Then he looks even more like Matt," Gabriela walked into the room followed by Shay.

"Mommy!" Alex forgot he was upset and charged towards his mother.

"Hey baby boy," Gabby scooped him up and held him, "You want Mommy to make you a snack?"

Alexander nodded his head.

"Okay then," Gabriela proceeded to carry him towards the kitchen where Peter Mills was busy making lunch. "Mind if we join you?"

Mills turned around, "No not at all. Hey little man," He smiled at Alexander, "Lets see what we have here for you."

Just as Gabriela shifted Alexander the alarm bell sounded and he covered his ears and burred his head into his chest.

"It's okay honey," She soothed as she bounced him on her hip.

"All gone," Alexander removed his hands from his ears after the alarm had stopped, "Where Daddy?" He looked around the room.

"Daddy went to put out a fire and safe people. That bell you heard tells him when people need to be saved.

"Daddy be back?"

"Yeah baby Daddy will come back. Now lets get you a snack." She walked to where she had put the baby bag and pulled out a toddler sized fruit bar and opened it. "Here honey. Now what do you say?"

"Ank u," Alexander used his manners and at a nod of her head he took a bite out of the bar and then sat on the floor and finished it off.

"Mommy draw," Alex looked at her after he had finished his snack.

"Sure you can draw," Gabriela reached into the bag and pulled out a booklet of construction paper and a container that had fat crayons and markers in it. "Lets draw on the table," She took his hand and led him over to the long table. Sitting down in one of the chairs she placed the pad of construction paper and markers in front of her and then picked Alexander up.

"Tuck here," He placed the plush fire truck he had been holding to the side and grabbed a red crayon and began scribbling. When, two minutes later he announced he was finished Gabriela looked at the red scribbles.

"It Daddy," He pointed to a line, "And Tuck," He pointed to another line.

"I'm sure Daddy will love it," Gabriela kissed his hair.

"Cup," He requested as he reached his hands out for the baby bag that was still sitting by the door.

"You want your sippie cup?" Gabriela stood up and carried him over to the baby bag where she handed him a blue sippie cup and he began sucking on it.

While Alexander was still dirnking from the cup Gabby set him on the floor with some of his toys within reaching grasp.

"I'm going to go make everyone lunch," She told him, "I'm just going to be in the kitchen." She pointed to the small kitchen area.

"Oday Mommy," Alexander finished the water in his sippie cup and placed it on the floor and then proceeded to play with his toy cars.

As Gabriela walked away she smiled as she heard Alexander babble away as he raced his toy car across the tile floor and then run to get it and repeat the process.

Around three hours later the exhausted voices of everyone could be heard as they stumbled tiredly back into the common area.

"Daddy!" Alexander squealed in utter delight as he ran as fast as he could towards his father and hugged his legs.

Matt lifted his son into his arms and held him close as he kissed his hair and rubbed his back.

"Daddy," Alexander tried to release himself from the tight grasp, "Daddy hunree," He pointed to where Gabriela has laid out all the adult sized sandwiches and his smaller sandwich.

"Ah," Matt noted that everyone else had already seen the sandwiches laid out buffet style on large plates. There were ham and cheese sandwiches and tuna sandwiches, egg salad sandwiches and Matt's favourite BLT sandwiches."

"You didn't have to make lunch for everyone," Matt reminded his wife as he walked around the counter.

"I know; but I was going to make myself one anyways and you guys were out on a call…."

Matt kissed her, "I love you so much," He moved his lips to her forehead.

Gabriela didn't have to ask her husband to know that the must have been a tough one for him. He had said ever since Alexander was born he saw him in every child he had to save and whenever that happened the first thing he did when he arrived home was hold Alexander; one time all night long as he fell asleep in the rocking chair Alex pressed into his chest.

"Yucky," Alexander declared his dislike of his parent's affection.

"Just wait until you're older," Gabby tickled his stomach, "Then you won't think girls are yucky."

Alexander giggled as Gabriela tickled him, "Come here little man," She look him out of Matt's arms and picked up the smaller plate his BLT sandwich was on and took a tuna on for herself on the same plate, "Lets go have our lunch."

"Here Gabby," Leslie pointed to the empty spot beside her.

Gabriela smiled and sat down. "Okay Alex," She picked up half of her own sandwich, "You can start eating now."

Alexander showed no signs that he heard his mother; instead he reached over and looked at Severide who was sitting beside Shay, "Eady!"

"Hey bud," Severide swallowed the food in his mouth, "How's my favourite toddler doing?"

"Good!" He smiled.

"Oh you're just so cute," Shay kissed his little fingers, "Can I have you for desert?" She joked.

"No!" Alex giggled.

"Okay Alex; it's lunch time now," She again tried to get him to start eating.

Alexander frowned; he knew after lunch he always got put to bed and he didn't want to today. He was having too much fun.

"Mommy's serious now, you need to eat your lunch." Gabriela looked at him.

"No," Alex started kicking his feet, "No want to!" He screamed.

"Okay Alex," Gabriela tried to remain calm, "You can have the sandwich Mommy made you or another sandwich. Do you want a tuna sandwich like mine?"

"No!" Alex shook his head furiously as he rubbed his eyes.

"Look likes someone's getting tired," Otis observed.

"NO NAP!" Alex's scream bounced off the walls and he began to wail and kick his feet and when he screamed it echoed off the walls.

"Okay Alexander," Gabriela led him out of the room and into the hallway. "Go ahead scream and cry. I know you're upset right now."

Since this had been the way his parents had always dealt with temper tantrums Alex did as he was told. He stomped his feet and cried and threw his plush toy. It took him twenty minutes before he had settled down enough and looked at Gabby.

"You were really upset," She knelt down to his level, "Can you tell Mommy why you were so upset?"

"Sit it Eady."

"You want to sit with Uncle Kelly?"

"Yea Mommy."

"Okay Alex," She picked him up, "Mommy can let you do that."

An hour later Alex was sitting in Otis' lap as he watched in amusement as Otis, Mills and Severide all had races with his toy cars. The grown men were playing with them while he just watched and laughed every once in awhile.

"Okay boys," Gabriela approached them, "I think its time for someone's nap here."

"Okay, good night Severide," Otis piped up much to Alex's delight who started clapping his hands.

In response Severide slapped Otis over the head, which made Alex laugh even more.

"Okay little man," Gabby picked Alex up, "Say goodnight."

"Nigh-Night."

"Good night," Came a round of un-synced responses.

"Where Daddy?" Alex asked as Gabriela picked up his diaper bag and carried him out of the room and down the hall.

"Daddy's in his office." She carried him into the washroom and put him on the ground as she got out hid diaper supplies. Changing his dirty diaper Gabriela picked him up and led him towards Matt's office.

"Daddy," Alex waved sleepily.

"Come here buddy," Matt took his son into his arms, "You're going to sleep on Daddy's bed," He carried him over to the single bed in Matt's office and laid the little boy down.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please review and let me know.


End file.
